1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connector assemblies and more particularly to connector assemblies that are used to provide electrical connection between two printed circuit boards or the like.
2. Related Art
Printed circuit boards and the like are oftentimes provided with an arrangement that allows another circuit board or the like to be electrically connected thereto. For example, a motherboard can be outfitted to allow a daughterboard or plug-in board to be electrically connected thereto. FIG. 1 illustrates a known type of arrangement for electrically interconnecting one printed circuit board with another printed circuit board.
As seen in FIG. 1, an existing printed circuit board 10 (e.g., a motherboard or back plane board) has a connector element 12 mounted thereon. The connector element 12 is provided with electrical contacts 16 that are electrically connected to electrical circuitry on the motherboard 10. Although not seen in FIG. 1, an opening extends along the length of the connector element 12 for receiving another printed circuit board 14 (e.g., a daughterboard or plug-in board). When the printed circuit board 14 is inserted into the opening in the connector element 12, the electrical circuitry 18 on the plug-in board 14 will be electrically connected to the electrical contacts on the connector element 12. In that way, the electrical circuitry on the two printed circuit boards 10, 14 can be electrically interconnected.
When mounting the plug-in board 14 on the connector element 12, it is important that the electrical circuitry 18 on the plug-in board 14 be properly aligned with the electrical contacts 16 on the connector element 12. To help ensure proper alignment, the connector element 12 is typically provided with an alignment blade 20 that is adapted to fit into a slot 22 formed in the plug-in board 14. The alignment blade 20 is positioned relative to the electrical contacts 16 on the connector element 12 in the same manner as the slot 22 is positioned relative to the electrical circuitry 18 on the plug-in board 14. As a result, when the plug-in board 14 is mounted on the electrical connector 12 with the alignment blade 20 positioned within the slot 22, the electrical circuitry 18 on the plug-in board 14 will be accurately aligned with the electrical contacts 16 on the connector element 12.
The connector element 12 shown in FIG. 1 is, however, susceptible of certain improvements. As can be readily appreciated, in order for the cooperating alignment blade 20 and slot 22 to properly align the electrical circuitry 18 on the plug-in board 14 with the electrical contacts 16 on the connector element 12, the alignment blade 20 must be configured to closely fit within the slot 22 in order to prevent play between the alignment blade 20 and the slot 22. It has been found that during insertion of the plug-in board 14 into the opening in the connector element 12 and or during withdrawal of the plug-in board 14 from the opening in the connector element 12, there is a tendency to rotate or pivot the plug-in board 14 relative to the connector element 12. That tendency is due at least in part to the fact that the width of the opening in the connector element 12 which receives the plug-in board 14 is typically about the same as or slightly less than the thickness of the plug-in board 14. Thus, it is oftentimes easier to initiate insertion of the plug-in board 14 into the opening in the connector element 12 or withdrawal of the plug-in board 14 from the opening by pivoting or rotating the plug-in board 14 relative to the connector element 12. However, because of the close tolerances between the alignment blade 20 and the slot 22 in the plug-in board 14, the rotation of the plug-in board 14 relative to the connector element 12 results in the application of a torque force to the alignment blade 20. If the torque force is excessive, the alignment blade 20 can become broken or otherwise damaged as illustrated in FIG. 2.
It would be highly desirable, therefore, to provide a connector element for electrically interconnecting two printed circuit board like members that is not susceptible to the same drawbacks mentioned above. In particular, it would be quite advantageous to provide a connector element having an alignment member that is configured to avoid creation of potentially damaging torque forces on the alignment member when a printed circuit board like member is rotated relative to the connector element during insertion and withdrawal of the printed circuit board like member into and from the connector element.